Waluigi's Dream Adventure
by Tank-The Shredder-Evans
Summary: Set in the NGC game the Mario Party 5. As Tatanga sets out to ruin the Dream Depot. Waluigi embarks a new adventure throughout the party boards and stop the space alien's plans. First Mario fanfic. This one did not have the "Gimme Reviews!" because it was not made at the time.
1. The Adventure Begins

**Note: This is based on the NGC game Mario Party 5. However i was originally going to do the N64 Mario Party as Yoshi. But ****instead i ****decided to do the GameCube version this time with changes. **

**Disclaimer: Waluigi, Yoshi, Orco and the rest of characters are owned by Nintendo. The OCs i owned are Sharp, Pointy, Arrow, Bozzy, and Short.**

* * *

1: The Adventure Begins

At Peach's Castle, the crew had other plans. Mario and Luigi were racing in Mario Kart. Peach, Daisy, Toad and Toadette were chatting each other. While Dry Bones and Birdo were walking on the trail, Wario was collecting treasure all to himself.

It was a clear sunny day in Waluigi's Island. Yoshi and Waluigi were talking about their past adventures so far. "After saving the party boards from King Koopa in Mario Party 1 through 4 on the N64 and NGC." said Yoshi. "Wah! So what you got plans Yoshi?" asked Waluigi. "Since I'm not going on this adventure I got to go to Space Land with Swift to protect the space citizens from enemies. And my pal Donkey Kong is already out as well. Blast you later Waluigi." Yoshi said as he headed off. While Yoshi and Swift were out space patrolling the main station back at the Island Waluigi was still sating his chair wearing his sunglasses enjoying the fresh sun. It turns out to be a normal day.

But not in Tatanga's Castle.

The evil spaceman Tatanga who tried to take over the world his plans were fouled. "That green dinosaur is patrolling the space station in Space Land." yelled Tatanga. He punched his fist through the black metal wall he noticed the guy with the purple cap "Waluigi you sneak how I can rid of you but how?" said Tatanga. Then he sees a black sky filled with stars gray clouds a dream world known as the Dream Depot.

"Ah the Dream Depot this is where everyone are dreaming when there sleeping." said Tatanga. The space alien decided that his plan is to destroy the dream worlds once and for all. He later then called out his minions "Sharp, Arrow, Pointy." He called. The three came face to the alien he told them to his plan to take over Dream Depot. "Let's show them the power of the space aliens what do." The four agreed. Tatanga began to laugh evilly.

The Star Guards are protecting the dreamers from evil for many years until now. The space alien Tatanga and his minions taking over everyone's dreams. As he starts attacking the dream worlds, back in the Island Waluigi was standing there until a mole showed up came out of his molehill "What are you doing here." said Waluigi. "We've got a big problem. A serious problem." "Tatanga is planning on to taking over the Dream Depot." said the mole. "You mean that spaceman that Mario defeated when he saved Daisy." said Waluigi. "Even worse he also bought his minions with him. Names Bozzy by the way." said the mole. "I'm Waluigi" replied Waluigi. As Waluigi and Bozzy were talking a bit but the two were cut by the Star Guards "Who are these guys." said Bozzy. The mole didn't know them until Waluigi saw them "What do you guys want? Is Bowser taking over the dream world again." asked Waluigi.

"No Waluigi. Tatanga and the space minions are taking over. If someone doesn't stop him he destroy the dream worlds one and for all. Will you try and stop him Waluigi?" said Missstar. "I'm always ready for any adventure." said Waluigi. "And I'll be your guide and partner on your journey to stop Tatanga." said Bozzy. They decided to shake hands. With that they head to the Dream Depot. Moments later they finally reached their destination "Whoa. It's amazing out there." said Waluigi. The evil laugh came from none other than Tatanga himself "Well, Well, Well if it isn't that sneak who trying to fowling my plans. Now I'm off to destroy the first game board." He said as he jets off. "No need to worry. I'll teach the spaceman a lesson." said Waluigi. Even for Bowser himself when the space alien crashed onto his castle "No one's taking my castle." Bowser yelled. "My names Tatanga! If you want your castle back, you got to name me the King." He said. "What? Don't go taking my spot!" yelled Bowser. "If you got to say something to me then you better step right up!" yelled Tatanga. "I'll Show you the power of the Koopa King." said Bowser. Bozzy and Waluigi watched as Bowser and Tatanga fight until Bowser is defeated by Tatanga. "Blast that spaceman. He's too powerful." Bowser said. "And he took Bowser's board so that makes all six." said Waluigi. As he about to embark adventure boards that awaits him. Evil Enemies that he will be facing. His adventure is about to begin.

* * *

Find out in the next chapter when Waluigi explores one of the dream party boards.


	2. Pirate Dream Adventure

2: The Pirate Dream Adventure

After Waluigi and Bozzy entered the Dream Depot they already to go into the first dream world Bozzy ran quickly to Waluigi "Tatanga is already on one of the six dream worlds." yelled Bozzy. "That spaceman is on Pirate Dream a place that everyone who become pirates who were searching for treasure." said Waluigi. "You guys better get going." said Missstar. "You got it."said Waluigi. "I'll be in my mole hole if you need me." said Bozzy. With that he heads off to Pirate Dream to stop Tatanga. The space alien meanwhile arrived Pirate Dream. "Soon i'll destroy this dream once and for all" said Tatanga. "Not today you space freak you're not going to ruin this board." said Waluigi as he about to foul Tatanga's plans. "You're think you're gonna to stop me sneak? You three stop that guy before he eliminate all of you." said Tatanga as he jumps off the place. "Lets move it!" The three yelled. As Waluigi runs through the spaces and just before he stops one he finds two arrows one points the left the other points the right. "Now where should i go take the left or the right. I might take the left." Waluigi said. He take the left path of the board he stops a space a blue space "Three coins that a easy way to start." said Waluigi. Later Sharp lands on a happening space just as he looked a cannon blasted on him "Okay this ant something that i haven't expected." yelled Sharp. After they failed to losing their coins Tatanga now with his magnetic machine they deiced to get the treasure"Activate the magnetic machine! Get him, get that sneak." Tatanga yelled. Waluigi picked up a round metal bolt and puts on Tatanga's hand the machine was activated "Magnetic machine activated." said Pointy. The spaceman tried to let go but caught the waves of the machine "I hate that sneak." yelled Tatanga as he gets magnetized by Waluigi. Bozzy shows up in his mole hole and approached Waluigi "You did a awesome job there Waluigi." he said. "You said it Bozzy." replied Waluigi. They gave high fives after Waluigi saved the first of party boards from Tatanga.

Back at the Dream Depot where Waluigi was already sitting "Whoa hold on there. There are more party boards to save." said Bozzy. "Now the one board is down five to go." said Waluigi. "Waluigi You saved the Pirate Dream for us."said Missstar. "Anytime." said Waluigi. "But Tatanga is gonna to ruin another dream." said Missstar. "Are you serious?" asked Bozzy. "Next target is the Undersea Dream if he gets there he'll destroy the entire sea life." said Waluigi. He along with Bozzy have got no time in a hurry. "I'll do my best to save the sea people. Let's Go." said Waluigi.

* * *

After Waluigi saved Pirate Dream from the spaceman plans to ruin the Undersea Dream. Will he save this dream world? Find out in the next chapter.


	3. Undersea Dream

3: Undersea Dream

Waluigi arrives at the Undersea Dream now known to his he knew to breathe underwater on the sea floor as he walks on the party board "Waluigi you again. This time my minions are powerful than the last time." said Tatanga. "We already know what to do." said Arrow. "Not in this underwater world." said Waluigi. As he explores the sea he encountered a dolphin named Short shows up swims towards "I'm glad you finally arrived." said Short. "I'm on an adventure to stop Tatanga from destroying everyone's dreams." said Waluigi. "I'll swim you there. Come." said Short. Waluigi and Short the dolphin swims in the middle of the ocean they meet Orco the blue killer whale who was keeping an eye on any trouble on the way. "Orco how thing going there?" asked Short. "Everything's quiet." said Orco. "Not you three again." said Waluigi. The capsule machine knows as a capsule dispenser was nearby and Waluigi gets a coin block capsule. At Orco's hideout they gather the master plan. "Everyone knows what to do." said Orco. Everyone agreed at Orco. Tatanga arrived the party board but this time he had his underwater spaceship. "Next Time Tatanga use your arms." said Waluigi. "I'll get you for this Waluigi!" "Tatanga pack re attack." "And get that dolphin too." "And get him get them get all of them!" yelled Tatanga. His minions began to attack. "Waluigi I have an idea." said Orco. "Everyone on three." said Waluigi. "One…Two…three..." Everyone yelled. " Tatanga hits the breaks on his spaceship with his minions which is on the cliff "You may won this round purple man and those sea creatures. But I'll be back to destroy Future Dream with that green dinosaur." said Tatanga.

Back at the main dream world "That's number two." "Now what's number three?" said Waluigi. "Glad you're back Waluigi." said Bozzy as he gives him a high five. Later "Waluigi I'm had a message from Short and Orco that you saved Undersea Dream from the spaceman." said Missstar. "Yoshi to Waluigi come in." Yoshi called on his comlink. "Walugi here what's going on?" Waluigi asked on his watch. "Tatanga is about to ruin Future Dream I really need some backup here." said Yoshi. "Yoshi's right he can't hold on the space alien much longer." said Missstar. "On to the next dream world." said Waluigi. "Meet me at the main space Waluigi." said Yoshi.

* * *

The Undersea Dream had saved by Waluigi with the help from the sea buddies. But Tatanga is already ruining Future Dream and Yoshi is already along with him. Can the two team up to stop his plans? You better find out next chapter.


	4. Future Dream

4: Future Dream

Yoshi was waiting until a portal appeared the green dinosaur looked he noticed Waluigi arrived in Future Dream. "It's about time you showed up." said Yoshi. "I ran fast as I can." "Tatanga is going to ruin this dream world Yoshi." said Waluigi. "WHAT!?" Yoshi yelled in shocked. As Everyone were already stay indoors. The two continued walked on the board "So you saved Space Land from King Koopa back in two huh Yoshi." said Waluigi. "Back in my main adventures I was a member of the Space Patrol to protect the galaxy." said Yoshi.

* * *

Flashback…

_The Koopas were evaected everyone but one Black Hole Bowser threated to destroy Space Land._

"_Not this time you freak." said Yoshi. _

"_Yoshi I'll got a force field. You'll never past me" said Bowser. "We'll see about that." said Yoshi. _

_He runs in circles until King Koopa is dizzy and blasted off. "Stupid dinosaur. I'll remember this!" Bowser yelled._

Back in realty…

* * *

Tatanga plans to he calls it operation Time Bomb "Here's what well going to do boys. We're place the bomb in the middle of the game board, set it to three minutes this board will blow up into pieces." He said laugh evilly. Meanwhile Yoshi and Waluigi got other plans to thrated his evil plans. Tatanga arrived now with an armored space tank. "Not you guys again." said Yoshi. "And he's got a space tank. What's with that?" said Waluigi. Yoshi tries to disalamed the bomb but he got an idea he brings the bomb to Waluigi he then puts in his tank. Tatanga pressed the button "This thing don't work." yelled Tatanga. "Looking for this? See ya pal." said Waluigi. "Let's moved it before this thing breaks apart." said Sharp. It was too late the tank blows up "Guys retreat!" Tatanga yelled as they head back to base. "That's number four." said Yoshi. "And we got two more dream worlds to save." said Waluigi. Afterwards everyone knew that the danger was far from over. "You two saved Future Dream from the space alien." said Swift. "Hey! Don't thank me Swift. Thank this guy." said Yoshi. Waluigi snickered a bit.

Bozzy waited when the two arrived back "Man I thought you were saved Future Dream by yourself." said Bozzy. "I didn't save it Yoshi and I saved it right." said Waluigi. "Yeah right." said Yoshi. The three shocked when they saw the next dream world. "Oh No the spaceman is already destroying Rainbow Dream." said Yoshi. Waluigi and Bozzy were froze a bit they heard Rainbow Dream "Hold it. When you say Rainbow Dream you mean a castle with the clouds." said Bozzy. "Yeah, Why." said Yoshi. "And not just Rainbow Dream he's also wrecking Toy Dream as well." said Waluigi. "You two are right." said Bozzy. "Ready to get the last two boards?" asked Waluigi. "You Bet i will." said Yoshi.

* * *

Yoshi and Waluigi saved Future Dream from Tatanga. Now the last two boards on the go, Will these dynamic duos get their hands on and stop him." Find out in the next chapter when Waluigi and Yoshi explore Rainbow Dream.


	5. Rainbow Dream

5: Rainbow Dream

Waluigi and Yoshi arrived in Rainbow Dream the dinosaur think of something. "This board reminds me of Mario's Rainbow Castle back in 64." said Yoshi. "You do remember a lot of past journeys." said Waluigi. As they continued to explore the dream world. "I wonder this path leads to." said Yoshi. He shocked as a rainbow line which is connects to the top of the path he saw felt it he walked quickly "Now that's something you see every day." said Yoshi. Waluigi meanwhile he tripped a bright glowing sphere he picked it up, touched it the light gets brighter. Tatanga on the other hand plans to ruin this dream world "I'll smash these two like flies." He said. His minions are already completed "Boss. We built something." "I call it operation darkness." said Arrow. "How did you come up like that Arrow." said Tatanga. After almost three minutes of hearing the plan that he will work.

Yoshi ran quickly toward Waluigi with the sphere before he showed the dino the ball the spaceman showed up. "Not these four again." said Waluigi. "We'll take over this dream world by destroying you two." said Tatanga as he laugh evilly. "Yoshi avenge me I'm stuck on this cake in Sweet Dream." said Bowser. Hearing this Yoshi heads off to Sweet Dream. "I'll take care of saving Bowser and Sweet Dream. You handle the space alien and his team." said Yoshi. "You got it." said Waluigi. Now the dinosaur is out of the way Tatanga attacks "Hand over that sphere freak." He said. "Not this time you pest." said Waluigi. "After him don't let him get away that orb!" yelled Tatanga. Waluigi then took quick action used the orb to blinded their eyes "Later skaters." said Waluigi. Seeing that they already back to their ship.

Back in Dream Depot Waluigi saved Rainbow Dream from the space alien. Bozzy was sat nearby "Where's Yoshi?" He asked. "He went there to save Sweet Dream and Bowser called him." said Waluigi. Soon his watch rings in "Waluigi here what's going on." He said. "Bowser and I are already saved Sweet Dream from Tatanga." said Yoshi. "Right now he's on my dream Bowser Nightmare. That pesky guy taking over my board." said Bowser. "You two meet me at the start." said Waluigi as he heads out. "Whatever, Yoshi out." He said. "The spaceman has something up in his sleeve." said Bowser.

* * *

Waluigi saved Rainbow Dream from Tatanga and so did Yoshi and Bowser save Sweet Dream as well. The final showdown between the three put to the end to stop Tatanga's plans? Find out in the last chapter.


	6. The Final Conflict

6: Final Conflict

Waluigi arrived in Bowser Nightmare the last board "So this is where King Koopa had his plans runs in the first place." said Waluigi. Yoshi and Bowser moments later approached him "Time to wreck out the spaceman's plans." said Bowser. As they strolled throughout the board Tatanga failed his plans but he decides to make one last battle "I almost had these dream worlds but you guys fowled my plans." yelled Tatanga. Yoshi and Bowser tries to attack him they gets knocked out by his megamorph wrist. "No one will stop me now!" He yelled. "That's what you think freak. But you're messing with my pals. You are going to pay for that." said Waluigi. Bowser and Yoshi get up they know what to do the dinosaur stomps on the wrist. "You broke the megamorph wrist?! No!" yelled Tatanga. Waluigi grabbed Tatanga by the tail he swings it then he knocked onto the ground "That's it I'll take you down myself." said Tatanga. A vortex formed Tatanga sucked in as Waluigi runs away but ended up being sucked in as well. Bowser and Yoshi tried to ran it closed up "I knew that was his plan." said Yoshi.

Waluigi finds himself in the castle in Frightmare that he take over from Bowser "Time for the final battle sneak." said Tatanga. "Once I defeat you Bowser will get his castle back." said Waluigi. The space alien starts throwing black orbs at Waluigi he dodged them all but he gets hit by one of them knocking him into the ground the spaceman laugh evilly. "Enjoy that last laugh Tatanga." said Waluigi. As Tatanga prepares to wipe him out Bowser showed up "No one takes my castle." said Bowser. "Outta my way Koopa King!" yelled Tatanga. He was about to deliver the final blow but Waluigi throws the black orb at the spaceman he gives up and retreats back to his castle his plans were fouled by Waluigi, Yoshi and Bowser. "You may have saved Dream Depot purple man and that dinosaur as well as King Koopa. Next time I'll I have other plans to destroy you all." He said. "He'll come back someday." said Bowser. "Let's go Waluigi, we're heading back." said Yoshi. "You got it. See you later." replied Waluigi.

Yoshi, Bozzy and Waluigi are heading back to the Island "You're leaving." said Missstar. "I had to. I got to go back to my Island." said Waluigi. "You protected everyone's dreams from Tatanga Waluigi. Now everyone can dream again." said Missstar. The three exited Dream Depot leaving the Star Guards to protect everyone from upcoming threats.

Spring came in Waluigi Island, Yoshi and Bozzy were playing catch when Waluigi approached them "You two are play catching the ball." said Waluigi. "Bozzy did teach me how to play It." said Yoshi as he throw the ball to the mole. "No more of these evil plots whatever you mean." said Bozzy. "Okay guys I'm about to take a walk." said Waluigi. "Don't go too far. You're throwing the ball next after i'm through with Yoshi." said Bozzy. As he walked he looked at the sky wondering what he would do about it.

"You may got rid of me now Waluigi, King Koopa and that dinosaur as well. I'll be back and when i do, i'll my revenge on you!" yelled Tatanga.

* * *

That's it the last chapter Waluigi has saved the Dream Depot from Tatanga. Hope you all enjoy this story. Please review.

**Until then Later folks.**


	7. The Party Boards

If you think this is the last chapter? Too Bad! Waluigi Time!

* * *

7: The Party Boards

Waluigi's POV

Yoshi and DK were playing the game on the Wii system Waluigi approached them. "You guys are playing well." He said.

"That is way better than the ones on the N64." said DK.

"I'm heading back to the Dream Depot for the last look on the party boards I already saved." said Waluigi.

Yoshi and Donkey Kong were froze a bit before the two can say Waluigi left. Bozzy showed up in Waluigi's Mansion "Huh he left already." said Bozzy. Shortly turning his crystal ball afterwards.

Waluigi walked into the Dream Depot "Waluigi you came back so soon." said Eldstar. "I came here to one last look of the Party Boards." said Waluigi. "That you saved the dream world from the spaceman."

They decided to head to Pirate Dream realizing this board is similar to Mario Party 2. "This board is where back, on the N64 where Yoshi and his buddy Donkey Kong as captains to defeat Captain Bowser." said Waluigi as he walked on the trail. After about six minutes of exploring the dream world their next trip is the Undersea Dream they meet Orco and Short the blue killer whale and the dolphin.

"Glad to be back, Waluigi" said Orco. "Similar to Mario Party 3 as Deep Blooper Sea eh well." said Short. The sea life is going normal as of now. "Like to stay and chat but I got other board to explore." said Waluigi.

He then heads to Future Dream where he teamed up with Yoshi almost like Space Land back in two on the N64. After that he went onto Toy Dream, then to Sweet Dream and last but not least Bowser Nightmare which is he and Yoshi had to teamed up with King Koopa. "That was my plan to wreck them all but that space alien does all the work." said Bowser. "Then how come you were fighting with Tatanga boss." said Koopa Kid. "Silence!" He roared. Koopa Kid growled back. They didn't know that Waluigi left King Koopa's Castle.

Back in the Island, it was nighttime Yoshi after he was playing Mario Party 1 on the N64 talking with his buddy D. Kong were looked at the stars remembering his past adventures with the green dinosaur sometime later Waluigi showed up from the Dream Depot. "Why are you back so soon." said Yoshi. Little did know that the tall lanky purple man went to his mansion Bozzy was sleeping on the couch so he went upstairs into his room shut the door laying on his bed wondering what to do next. "_Finally saving the dream worlds is all in a day's work now I can finally rest."_ He thought.

* * *

**Now it's really THE END or is it again.**


End file.
